Technical Field
The present invention relates to a soundproof cover for a fuel pipe for mounting to a fuel pipe of an automobile.
Related Art
A fuel pipe of an automobile wears a cover for the purpose of protecting and sound proofing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-282836 discloses a protector that is put on a resin tube as a fuel pipe. The protector is integrally formed of a protector body, which is put on the outer periphery of the resin tube, and a positioning fixing part, which is disposed at the end of the protector body, using polypropylene or the like. On the other hand, in the case of the cover for sound proofing, the cover body is constituted of foam such as urethane, and a resin clip for holding the fuel pipe is integrally coupled inside the cover body.
In the case of the latter soundproof cover, when the cover body is pulled by a hand to remove it from the fuel pipe, the cover body may be possibly damaged because the adhesion strength of the clip and the cover body is low compared with the pipe removal load.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a soundproof cover for a fuel pipe with higher reliability that allows removal of the soundproof cover for the fuel pipe from the fuel pipe without possibility of damaging the cover body.